N.O.E.
N.O.E. is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by government agent Mike Toreno from the Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard in Bone County, San Andreas. Mission Carl arrives at the airstrip. While he is there waiting calling out for Toreno, he sneaks up behind him, effectively getting Carl in a choke hold. After Toreno lets Carl go and tells him to "wake up and smell the coffee", he explains that his agents are in trouble and they need a package delivered to them; if they don't get it by the nightfall, they will all be dead. Carl, after a little reluctance and confusion as to things, proceeds to the task. Carl gets in a Rustler with the payload attached to the fuselage of the plane. Carl takes off, with Toreno reminding Carl stay under the radar so that he would not be spotted. He does so, and eventually arrives at Angel Pine, halfway across the state, to drop off the package. He releases the contraband, and makes his way back to Verdant Meadows, again while flying below the radar. Carl arrives at the airstrip, with Toreno congratulating him for a job well done. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The plane is all loaded up and ready to go. Get in it *Fly to Angel Pine with the package. Stay below the radar *Fly into the corona to trigger the drop *Return to the airfield and land *Bring the plane to a stop anywhere on the landing strip Post mission phone call Carl Johnson: Hey. Catalina: Tiny-balled idiota! Carl Johnson: Catalina! Eh, I know it's you. What's eating you, baby? Catalina: I don't love you no more! Carl Johnson: Well hey, let's just... Hello? Reward The reward for completing the mission is $15,000. The mission Stowaway is unlocked. Notes * Although Toreno recommends following the canyons towards Angel Pine, this is a very difficult route for even expert fliers. An alternative is to fly north and fly over the water, following the coastline until Angel Pine is reached. Even though the route appears longer, it shouldn't take much more than 4 minutes to reach the turnaround point, leaving plenty of time to return to the airstrip by retracing the over-water route. * Another alternative is to fly south to Santa Maria beach then go right and follow the coastline from there into Angel Pine. After takeoff, fly south past Fort Carson (avoid flying past Area 69 while passing the rock formations before reaching there), into Red County passing the FleischBerg Brewery in Blueberry Acres but be on the lookout for telephone poles as they can be slow to spawn and can cause the plane to explode or catch fire when hit (nonetheless there's clear space for low flying). After passing Red County you should pass into the Los Santos Inlet where Santa Maria Beach is located. Then keep flying to the right using the cliffsides as cover until you reach Angel Pine and fly the same way back. * An easy way of dodging a missile is to do a back loop when a missile is close to you. When doing a back loop, the missile will follow you upwards, but will not have enough time to hit you and will miss. The drawback is that if you are relatively close to the ground, you might crash. Be careful doing this around hills and woods. Trivia *If Carl gets spotted while flying over the radar, there will be at least one Hydra chasing him. *If you shoot down an enemy Hydra in this mission with no stars wanted with a rocket launcher, you will get 2 stars wanted. *N.O.E. stands for "Nap-of-the-earth", a type of very low-altitude flight course used by military aircraft to avoid enemy detection and attack in a high-threat environment. When CJ flies too high above the radar, Toreno will say, "Nap of the earth, Carl. Nap of the earth." *The Hydras in this mission are somewhat smarter than the regular Hydras you encounter when reaching a four star wanted level. This can be proven by flying into the woods in Back o Beyond and Angel Pine since the Hydras will fly around the trees and try to avoid colliding with objects rather than flying in circles or straight paths like the regular ones, though this does not mean that they will not collide with objects such as mountains when flying in circles. They will also sometimes launch 2 missiles simultaneously to make the mission harder. Gallery N.O.E.-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson flying the plane to Angel Pine N.O.E.-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson about to arrive at the drop off point in Angel Pine Video walkthroughs de:N.O.E. es:N.O.E. pl:N.O.E. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas